The invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for assembling first and second components, for example, for form-lockingly securing covers, bungs, closures or caps to open ends of tubular first components.
Automation of the assembly of various parts presents many problems. Such problems are attributable, often to a considerable degree, to the need for proper orientation or positioning of parts which are to be connected to each other at an assembling station. Additional problems arise in connection with the movement of oriented components (e.g., tubular first components and cap- or closure-like second components) relative to each other in order to establish a form-locking connection between each first component and one of the second components. The situation is aggravated if certain components (e.g., second components in the form of caps, closures or the like) are relatively small or very small; proper gripping of relatively small components and proper retention of small components in an optimum orientation for attachment to adjacent first components is often achievable only by greatly reducing the output of the assembling apparatus. Further problems arise in connection with the delivery of first and second components to the assembling station, especially as regards the delivery of components at a predictable rate so that each first component which reaches the assembling station invariably confronts a second component which is ready to be form-lockingly connected therewith.